A single Light of Love
by elfangel191
Summary: Link and Zelda go off on journey, and come back with Roy but a unexpected person a appears...just R
1. A messsenger comes

A/N: plz…REVIEW!! Ok I was playing the game and this just popped into my mind…. and it sounded somewhat good so I decided to write it…yeah…also read my other stories *cough* *cough* (O yeah Link and Zelda bro and sis, my friend inspired my too!!)

Disclaimer: She doesn't own anything. Even if she wanted to…

            We are sent back into a time where a princess power is so powerful if harnessed by evil great doom would come to the lands. Where love can posses people. Where a family feud could tear the greatest of people apart. Where the sword is a master of a man. We are in the time of the Triforce. 

                                                          *Hyrule*

            The sunset was setting of Hyrule. The orange light flowed into the Princess Zelda's room. She sat there waiting for the horse messenger to come back with Roy's message. She gazed out her window in deep thought only to be interrupted by a knock on her door. " May I come in?" a deep voiced asked. 

            " Of course father," Zelda replied as she turned around to see her father beaming with happiness.

            " My daughter you shall finally get married," he sighed.

            " We are not sure yet, the messenger has not come with the answer," she sighed. Being patient was not a talent of her. She always liked to know the answer right away. This marriage had been a great deal for her. 

            " But who could turn down a face like yours?" he chuckled. " Now, you know if he says yes you and your brother shall go to his kingdom…alone,"

            " First of all that's odd, I thought a prince would come to his princess and also I am never afraid," She boasted…knowing deep down she dreaded that journey, even though she had a great deal of confidence of her powers, and he brother Link's power. 

            " Roy would come to us but he does not know the way to Hyrule, not many do," He smiled at his daughter, having to give her up would be hard. She would be living his land in a year once the marriage had been set for Roy and Zelda to rule Roy's land. At the pit of his heart he wanted to letter to read no…but he had to be patient and see the outcome, either way he thought we be good for his daughter. 

            Zelda stoop and stared through the darkness falling over Hyrule. " Father a horseman comes, a letter at his side, he is here!" she hurried out of her room down the stairs to the front door as the horseman appeared.  The King and the Prince soon followed. 

            Outside the horseman jumped off his horse. Blood seeped from his side. He had been injured. " You must give this to the king…" He handed a servant the letter, covered in blood, the horseman feel on the ground. They rushed in the castle. 

            " We must get a doctor here!" A servant yelled carrying in the poor horseman. The doctor came and took the man away. The servant stepped up to the king and bowed, " Am I give you the letter from Roy, my lord." He backed away and hurried to tend to the man.

            The king held the letter staring at it. This would decide his daughter's fate. He looked up at Zelda and Link. Their eyes engraved on the letter. He cleared his throat and opened the letter reading "                         

                                                     Dear Princess Zelda and family,

                    My father and I have been thinking about this marriage. This would be a great deal. We have thought it over and accept the marriage. I hope to see your arrival in a week. 

                             Best Wishes, 

Roy " He could feel his eyes water. He dropped the letter and went and hugged Zelda. Link walked over to his father, " Father we shall leave in the morning if we shall get there in time," The king stared at Link and nodded. He brushed away and went to his room. He could not be seen crying in front of his family. 

            " Zelda, I must go see why the horseman was injured, you go pack for tomorrow." Link ordered Zelda.

            " I am ready for tomorrow. I will go with you to tend to the horseman." 

            They walked over to the room where the man lay sleeping. They looked up to doctor who sat there in complete silence. He looked up at the Princess and Prince his eyes were puzzled. 

            " Who attacked him?" Link asked with worry.

            " All he said was to protect Zelda from the forest and then he passed away." The doctor replied tears rolling down his face. 

            " He must have meant the Forest of Darkness Flame. I was thinking of going through there as a shortcut. But if Zelda is in danger we shall go around the villages." 

            They both left to sleep of the news. Soon morning arrived and Zelda and Link were off. A well knight went along to drive (A/N: I didn't know what to say...) the carriage since he did not want Zelda riding alone. Link sat across from Zelda peering out of the curtains. 

            " I must tell you something, to protect you Zelda," 


	2. A Diffrent Path

A/n: R&R!!

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

*In the carriage*

Link to a breath, Zelda's eyes met his he had promised his father not too. For her safety. But he was too nervous. " You are not defenseless"

Zelda giggled" I know that, I have you and Roy…"she smiled, but a smile did not appear on his face.

" What I mean is, well you have magic powers, and if someone is to own your love you could give your powers to them…. and they would be powerful." He paused and continued" If Roy would get these powers our kingdoms would unite and become the biggest and the most powerful kingdom to rule this world!!" He clapped his hands and hugged Zelda" Isn't this great?" 

"No," she replied quickly. She pushed Link away. Is face was astonished. I love Roy, but does he only love me for more power? Is father proud of this or happy he will become stronger?!" Tears rolled down her cheek. " I have a question how can this protect me?"

" Well… you could use your magic yet I do not know how." he sighed. He turned to the window and said not a word. 

Night fell, and the carriage had still not made it to the villages. They were on the outskirts of the forest. Link grew tense. He had ordered the carriage to stop at a well. They would stay there for the knight. " Zelda, sleep through the night," Link said softly to her. She didn't respond. She had started to fall asleep. 

Link and the knight sat out side around a fire, " Master knight, she shall cut through the forest," Link said grimly. 

" I am sorry to argue my Prince but do you not worry for the princess' safety?" he questioned.

" I do, yet I worry will not get there in time. We shall go through the forest, AND THAT'S AN ORDER!" Link yelled. A strange presence lurked around this road, and felt they had to leave. 

Zelda layed down to sleep. She was having a wired dream. A masked fighter had come before her. The masked fighter spoke, " Do you need help?"

" Yes, I must…." She paused who was this person? " Who are you?" 

" I am your alter ego, your defense," 

" But how can I reach you not in my dreams?" She tried to see the fighter's eyes but it was all hidden by mask and hair.

" Just think of me…" (A/N: Or just press down b…. (Sorry had to do that…lol!)

Zelda emerged from her sleep. Should she listen to that dream? Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Light streamed in through the coach .She squinted to see the visitor. Link appeared inside the carriage. " Zelda, keep the curtains closed through the villages…no lower being shall see your face. I shall be riding with the knight, I am trusting you to listen to me" He looked at Zelda who looked quite puzzled at that moment. ' Why are you confused?"

" I was just thinking if I should listen" she quickly stopped was she was saying. She did not want to tell Link what happened that night " if I should listen to you or not?" she laughed and smiled at Link. He laughed with her; " I'll take that as a yes." He closed the door to leave Zelda in the dark coach to think of that night. 

The horses galloped into the dark forest. Link and the knight were cautions. Anything could happen. Zelda thought as the hours passed. Finally she decided it was just a dream, and not to believe in it. The she noticed they had stopped. She wanted to see if they had arrived. But it was too early. They had at least two more days of travel. She had promised Link, but had to look outside. She opened the curtains. They were at Roy's kingdom! She gasped. She looked behind and had seen they had gone through the forest. But they were there! At last she thought. Link soon came to escort her up to Roy. 

" Zelda, Link you arrive!" Roy came up and hugged Zelda. She embraced him too. They unlashed and headed to the king. 

" Well, since you arrived so early I don't think you should leave for awhile…"the king chuckled staring down the prince and princess of Hyrule. 

" We must hurry, a dark presence follows us." Link damneded.

" But Link….I am weary of being in a dark carriage, couldn't we just stay for a day to let me bath in the beautiful sun?" Zelda pleaded. Link stared at her. Her eyes were different.

" No, we must get back to Hyrule." He bowed to the king and left. Zelda followed after him.

She finally caught up to him. She found him the courtyard looking out upon the land. His eyes did not move. He was staring at the forest, and what lies beneath its blanket of darkness. 

" O please Link, that carriage gets uncomfortable!" she pushed him drawing his attention to her. 

" Your different, it's your eyes, they don't glow like the peaceful moon, they glow the like the ocean's anger, you saw something. YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME! WHAT DID YOU SEE IN THE FOREST?" he yelled at her.

" Nothing, I followed your orders. But I did see something." 

" What?" 

"Uhhh… let's just say it was like a vision. I don't know it was just a freaky dream." 

" Well something lingers near the villages waiting for you to cross through them, but something is also in the that forest. Yet the villages worry me more. We should leave at once," 

" Ok, but someone will ride with me in the carriage."

" Roy will, and I may, I see. You get ready for the trip. Walk around, get some sun my sister, but stay IN THE CASTLE!" He walked with her to a balcony where Roy sat.

" Roy we must leave," 

" I know, which way are we going, something dark grows down in the villages, like a revolt."

" Its worse, that's why we are going through the forest," 

" Ok, let's hurry. For Zelda's safety." He got up from the bench he was sitting on and took Zelda's hand. Link followed close behind. 

The got down to where the carriage was being held and the knight, and the horses had been slain. Link and Roy hurried to the knight's side. He had died a painful death. Zelda gasped. They looked up to see the carriage had been taken. 

" Roy gets us a carriage!" Link commanded. 

" No, something is close we must ride fast on horseback." Roy stated. 

" Ok, I will ride with my sister, you shall ride beside me. Two knights should come, one in the front, and one in the back." 

Roy hurried and got two stallions. Following him were two knights of nobility. Link helped Zelda on and jumped on behind her. Roy hurried on his stallion. They raced of through the gates and they rode of into the forest. 


End file.
